The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses, such as facsimile apparatuses, printers and copiers, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which reduces noise generated from a radiator fan and/or an exhaust fan therein.
In order to eliminate noise generated from the resonance of a drumming motor, paper fed by rollers, a radiator fan for radiating heat and/or an exhaust fan for radiating harmful air, a conventional image forming apparatus is equipped with an acoustic absorber, silencer and/or shock absorber as antinoise members. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-262166 discloses a noise mute, provided with an impact printer, for muting printing noise.
The conventional image forming apparatus has a disadvantage, however, in that it is difficult to completely eliminate noise escaping therefrom since the apparatus cannot be completely enclosed; the apparatus needs openings, via which papers are supplied thereto, heat is radiated, and air exhausted. Thus, in an electrophotographic copier, for example, a loud periodical noise, generated from a motor for driving a sensitive drum, etc., and whines, generated from an exhaust fan for absorbing ozonic air produced by a developing part in an ozone filter and for exhausting harmless air to the outside, are leaked out. A radiator fan provided with a conventional image forming apparatus also generates whines via the openings thereof.